New High Guard
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Dylan soon takes command of a new Advance High Guard war ship.


Dylan - Was tasked with over seeing the new Advance High Guard Ship. He was about to reserve from Command. The ship was so add advance that it could stand up against two Niechtion fleets.

The ships Avatars Rommie and Doyle were build so well by the engineer harper that he made sure both of them were always by his side as body guards.

Rommie - Asked why her chest was so big?

Doyle - Asked the same thing as well?

Dylan - Said that's how i wanted you both to look. Having huge boobs and tight asses.

Please explain why you wanted both of use to looking like this on your ship.

Dylan - Have you both looked at the ships crew there all woman soldiers in my ship I requested this from command when I got this ship. So you both should as well know your main function is to serve as my personal body guardsand never leave my side no matter what happens. Is that understood.

Rommie and Dyole - both said yes we understand.

Good now tell me what is are weapons status here.

All advance weapons abd fighters on tbe ship ate ready and fully operational and functional as well to.

Soon alarm sounded on the ship that over vessels were coming in to range now.

Dylan - Ordered battle stations ship wide.

Then ordered Rommie and Dyole to stay by his side as the vessels came un to weapons range.

Unidentified Vessels this is Admiral Hunt of the new High Guard advance war ship, idinify your self or I'll be forced to fire on you.

This is the High Guard tactical first and second fleets. Dont fire. Were the two fleets under your command Sir.

Hunt - Why didn't you identify yourself before when we hailed you.

Major - of one High Guard vessel answer back saying we didn't know if you would want use to help oyr or not and was ordered to run silent here.

Hunt who ordered you to run silent here.

Soon the fleet General answered. I fave the order because of your record ti nit trust anyone or vessels who appeared unannounced before you.

Hunt - I didn't catch your name.

General - I'm sorry. Name is general Sara hunt. Your daughter. Admiral.

Daughter I don't have any daughter. My wife sara i left behind. years ago. si how is it your my daughter. we're have you been all this time.

General Sara - said building uo the fleets and waiting for the right ti ti find you Father. But i can see by the looks of the two huge chest ship Avatars you have been really busy lately.

List to my I did what I must to survive everything. As well every day. So don't talk to me about the fact you been looking for me all these years. Is that clear.

Sir yes sir.

Good now I'm ordering you to place your fleets unde my command and your to transfer your self only to this ship us that clear General.

General Sara - Sir yes sir. I'll remove myself and come to your ship anything else Sir. You want maybe me showing my chest open as well to.

In fact yes and only bring your best sexy outfits understand me.

General - came aboard the Admiral ship and as his daughter approach him. He could see that she was just as well build as hus two avatars standing next to him.

She came closer wearing a outfit thst showed her huge tits and tight ass with cery sexy thighs. Looking at her father she stood in front of him until he told her to move. Waiting a long time. She stood attention for a long while.

So i she you ready my files and thought it would be a good idea to entertain me by wesring this outfit. Is that it daughter.

Yes sir father. I know you like your female crew and officets to look sexy and have huge tit as well tight ass in tight outfits. So I came ready fir this. I know that you are going to watch ne work and want me to stay in you quarters all the time. As well for ever I take it.

Yes your to stay therr and not leave you never going back to whetr you came from understand me General.

she was taken to his quarters snd place there under heavy guard now. She never thought that she not be leaving his shipor thought she ve his daughter or s general under his command either.

She nee he was his daughter. but she didn't know growing up she have hufe tits like this on her or be wearing outfits this this either.

Soon she felt a pull from some that pulling her to the couch holding her down and rhen she felt wierd her insides were hot and tingling.

Sara - wait and wait for a long time now then she thought of trying to leave his quarters. But she soon found out that it wasn't going to be possible for her to go anywhere.

The door was locked and coded to as she could see to her father only. So getting out she new wasn't possible for her and she new the guards on tbe ship were only loyal to him.

Dam it Father let me out of here I am your daughter and I told you this already now.

But for him that wasn't going to be good a nuff he said. I need time ti think this over and wgat better way to help me feel at ease. Then having you on this ship now. To make sure nothing happens to you or to me.

General Sara - Why are you holding me this?

Admiral Hunt - Because I can. Plus as High Guard Admiral. Your under orders by the High Guard council to ovey my commands under war time.

So I don't have to know what you are thinking or up to you'll be staying in these quarters until I decide what I want to do with you my daughter.


End file.
